Mobile devices generally operate on lossy wireless networks (such as Wi-Fi) where packets may be dropped or may arrive out of sequence. There are various challenges for mobile devices to maintain meaningful data connections while operating in these lossy wireless networks. Even simple messaging and signaling can become complicated when a couple of lost packets results in a significant loss of meaning within a message exchange. Similarly, voice or video connections may suffer signal dropouts or even become disrupted to the point of requiring manual reconnection of the call.
There is a need in the art for a mobile messaging system supporting managed connections between mobile devices, rapidly identified connection losses, and resource efficient automatic reconnects. There is a further need in the art for such mobile messaging system to operate on any underlying network protocol while supporting alarms, alerts, messages, notifications, and signaling for out-of-channel streaming serialized data such as voice or video.